Titan High
by TheTalontedOne
Summary: It's Back! Robin is a punk, Cyborg is an allstar athelete, Beast Boy a goofball, Starfire is the new kid, Terra is a gymnast and Raven is well...Raven. Dedicated to my first reviewer Raven002. You will be missed.
1. New Kid, More Problems

Yes! Finally Titan High is back, and this time it's better than it was before. A quick note before you get to the story is that whoever reported this, I know you don't have to guts to show yourself, but all you did was erase my reviews. If you couldn't handle the realism and truth, OH WELL! Reporting my story won't change it.

One last thing to my fans, their attires are what they'll be normally wearing so it makes it easier to picture them.

Now, on with Titan High!

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

The buzzing of a clock alarm filled the room, signaling the start of the day; however, its receiver didn't heed its call. Instead, a mocha-colored hand slammed around until it hit the button on the clock to turn it off.

Several minutes later, loud banging on the door was heard; followed by shouts.

"Victor! It's seven o'clock! It's time to get up!" A female's voice rang out.

Victor grumbled. "I'm coming! I'm coming!"

Victor slowly sat up in bed, then rubbed his eyes before taking a deep breath as he looked at his  
window. The warm sun filled his room as he stood up and stretched before leaving the room.

He walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind him, while downstairs, his mother was making breakfast.

Music of the hip-hop persuasion could be heard all the way in the kitchen.

"That boy can't take one shower without listening to music." Victor's mother, Elinore, scoffed while  
placing a plate of scrambled eggs, grits, bacon and waffles on the table where her son would sit.

She then went to the counter and began to clean up just as Victor was coming downstairs. He was wearing black jeans, hiking boots, and a blue shirt. He also had a studded chain around his neck. Victor sat at the table and began to eat. Elinore looked at the clock on the microwave, which read seven-thirty.

"You better hurry, son, you still have to pick up your friends." She said, making Victor nod. He hurried up and finished his plate, then placed it in the sink.

He gave his mom a kiss on the cheek before he headed out the door.

Outside, Victor pulled out his keys and pressed a button on his keypad to unlock the doors to his car; which is a black 2004 Nissan Maxima. He started his car, backed it out and drove off in the direction of his first passenger.

> > > > > > > > > >

"Where is he?" A young male, Caucasian with black, spiky hair and dark sunglasses was standing on the curb, asked while looking at his watch. He wore blue jeans, black and green shoes, with a red shirt that had a yellow "R" on the top left.

In the distance, he heard music and he smiled knowing who it was. "There he is."

The car pulled up in front of him and he opened the door.

"Hey Cy!" He exclaimed as he began to sit down in the front seat.

"Ah ah ah Rob, you know whose seat that is." Victor aka Cy responded while motioning to the back of the car.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Rob said back and moved the backseat.

Cy turned the music up even louder as the boys moved to the music as he drove off to pick up his next rider.

> > > > > > > > > >

Inside a broken down mobile home, a young girl with pale-white skin was putting on make-up to try and hide the bruise on her left eye when her bather barged in, making her jump back. She moved some of her purple-dyed hair out of the way to look at him with her fright-filled eyes. Her attire consisted of black cargo pants, black shoes, a dark-purple, long-sleeved, mesh shirt on inside and a black mid-rif shirt on the outside.

"You better be back here on time today!" Her father bellowed evilly before started to leave. He turned back to her as she began to get up. "You look like your slut of a mother." He said before slamming the door behind him.

Those words stung, not for her, but for her mother. A tear rolled down her cheek as she walked over to her mirror and fix the damage done by it. Once she finished it, she heard a horn outside and grabbed her stuff before fleeing her house.

She ran up to the car, which the passenger door was already open and got in.

"Hey Rae." Cy said to her with a smile.

Raven, or Rae, didn't say anything. She just held her head down.

Rob began to say something, but didn't knowing what was going on. Cy looked at her, and upon further inspection noticed the welt on her head and could feel the anger rise in him, but couldn't do anything except drive off.

> > > > > > > > > >

"C'mon Gar, just one more game." A young blond-haired, blue-eyed girl who wore military pants, hiking boots and a white t-shirt asked the young man with dark-brown and green streaks with in his hair, wearing blue jeans and a Green Lantern shirt to her left.

"Terra! I told you not to call me that!" Gar screeched with a full blush.

"Oh come on, the others aren't around." She cooed.

"Oh alright." He surrendered.

"So, one more game?"

"Sure."

"Rock, paper, scissors!" They exclaimed in unison.

"Paper! I win!" Terra cheered while waving the symbol for paper around.

"Okay! One more game!" Gar demanded just as Cy's car came around.

"Too late Gar." Terra said as she walked around to the door behind Cy and got in.

"Dang!" Gar grunted as he followed.

"Morning Terra, morning BB." Robin said while scooting to make room for the two teens in the car.

They both responded and started another game of rock, paper, scissors with Rob joining in as Cy drove off toward the school.

"So B, when do you think you'll get the moped you've been drooling over for almost a year now?" Cy asked over his shoulder.

"Why, you getting tired of picking me up?"

"No, I'm just wondering if I'll need to set aside my plans for chaperoning your first date with Terra is all." Cy joked.

BB, aka B or Gar was fully blushing and his throat dried. He couldn't answer back. Terra was blushing too, but snapped out of it when she noticed that BB didn't answer back and turned her head away from her. BB was left looking at Cy and Terra wondering who to say something to.

"Dug yourself a whole huh...Gar?" Rob joked.

"Shut up!" BB snapped, making Cy, Rob and even Raven chuckle.

"Well at least he said something." Raven said as she came out of her laughter.

Cy looked at her sincerely and then back at the road. "You too."

> > > > > > > > > >

At the school, called Titan High, they pulled up and Cy parked just in front of the school and they all got out. There was a giant clock on top of the school as it read seven-fifty-five.

"Five minutes, well we might as well head to class before we get detention for being late. See you guys at lunch." Rob said before walking ahead of the others.

Cy and Raven followed, then followed by BB and Terra. Terra was looking around at the other students, wondering who was going to be there next year, when she looked at Cid, the most popular guy in school as he was sitting on the edge of the steps leading to the entrance of the school. His eyes caught her looking at him and he looked back and winked. She sheepishly smiled and turned her head and walked inside.

The school bell rang and the rest of the students, including Cid, walked in as well.

Raven placed her stuff in her locker and walked on to her class without saying a word to the others. Cy and Rob had the same class. BB and Terra, being a grade lower, had separate classes.

> > > > > > > > > >

Raven was sitting in her class writing a poem to help dawdle away the time while the teacher graded the tests the class had just taken. Her mind drifted to the events that unfolded this morning. A shiver was sent down her spine when the memory of her father's forceful hand smacked her face and she cringed, making several students look at her. They already thought she was weird, and her actions only proved it.

She walked up to the teacher's desk and grabbed a hall pass and went to the bathroom. Inside, she washed her face, then pulled out her make-up kit to reapply it and do a better job so no one would notice the blackness on her face.

"Sometimes I just want it all to end, but why do I keep going?" She asked herself while putting away her kit. "It's never going to change." She sighed before leaving.

When she entered the class, the teacher was handing back out the results of the tests. Raven was handed hers last because she was out.

"That's another perfect for you Raven. Keep this up and you'll be valedictorian next year." The teacher said before walking back to her desk.

"That reason alone makes me not want to do good in school. Just the thought of having to do a speech in front of all these idiots makes me want to retch." She thought as she sat back down, looking at the ugly looks from the other students in her class. "Although it does have it's perks." The voice inside her head replied.

> > > > > > > > > >

In BB and Terra's class, things were going slow. The teacher was talking about mundane topics and half of the class was practically asleep.

Deciding to take advantage, BB dozed off, leaving Terra to "fend for herself." Luckily, the teacher didn't notice until the ending of class.

"Mr. Logan!" The teacher called out, snapping BB from his slumber. "Do you want detention Mr. Logan?"

"N-no ma'am--I mean sir!" BB pleaded, making several students snicker.

"Then I suggest you pay attention in class." The teacher said, before walking back to the chalkboard and continue his lesson.

"That was a close one Gar."

"C-could you keep it down Terra, I still have to worry about my image!" He intensely whispered.

"What image?" Terra asked, making BB narrow his eyes. "You're so cute when you're mad." She finished.

The bell rang, signaling for the changing of classes. BB and Terra jetted out of the classroom and onto the next one. Mainly because BB didn't want to chance the teacher giving him detention for sleeping in class and mistaking his gender.

They ran into Cy and Rob on the way to their next one.

"Hey guys." Rob said.

"Can't talk now guys, Gar-"

"Terra!"

"As I was saying, BB was in a hurry to get away from Mr. Stewart because he doesn't want detention."

"Yeah, we'll talk at lunch." BB said, and although he wanted to rush, he stayed and talked for a minute.

Terra was getting impatient and looked around, sighing. Her eyes caught ahold of Cid again, and a repeat of the earlier encounter between the two ensued.

The bell finally rang, and the quartet dashed off in separate directions so they wouldn't be late.

> > > > > > > > > >

Cy and Rob made it to their class in time, just before the bell stopped ringing. They both slouched in the seats as the teacher began roll call.

"We have a new student class." The teacher, Ms. Anderson said as she walked to the door and opened it.

Cy and Rob were joking around, but it suddenly stopped when Robin noticed the new student walking in. She had long, fiery-red hair, tan skin, and emerald green eyes and wore a short purple skirt with a matching shirt. Robin was so struck with awe that he actually took his shades off to see her fully.

"He never takes his shades off!" Cy thought to himself. while looking at the new student and back at his friend. "This is going to be interesting." He thought while smiling.

"Class, this is Kori Adner. She's from another country, so don't make fun of her if she doesn't understand everything you're talking about." Ms. Anderson ended. "There is an empty seat next to Mr. Grayson."

"And that would be?" Kori asked.

"That would be the one with the sunglasses and spiky hair."

Upon hearing that, Robin shoved his glasses back up on his face. Half to keep his image, and the other to hide the blush on his face.

As Kori walked to her seat, whispers could be heard in the classroom, but too indistinct to tell who they were about. Although Robin stayed looking ahead as if nothing fazed him, his eyes were following every movement of Kori, all the way until she sat down at her seat. All the while, Cy watched his friend, knowing what he was going; he had to cover his mouth, so Robin wouldn't see him laughing at his expense.

"Speaking of which. Mr. Grayson, how many times have I asked you to take off your sunglasses in class?" Ms. Anderson asked, snapping Robin out of his trance.

"They're not hindering me from learning, and it's not a hat, so I should be able to wear them since it doesn't say anywhere in the book that I can't have sunglasses on." He responded.

"Okay. I have been very patient with you Mr. Grayson, no one else in this school wears sunglasses in class and I have asked you to take them off since day one. The year is half over, and I have lost my patience. You have detention for the rest of the week, and maybe for the rest of the year for not taking them off. Nice example you set for a new student too." She finished and went to teaching the rest of the class.

Robin just shrugged it off and sat back down.

Throughout the whole class, Robin found it hard to concentrate on taking notes, listening, etc. because his attention kept going back to the redhead to his left. The bell finally rang, signaling that it was time for lunch. The class was beginning to clear out, but the teacher had some last minute words for them.

"Class, don't forget the test tomorrow."

"Test!" Cy exclaimed to himself. "When did she put up any notes about a test?" He asked Rob.

"Oh that's right, you weren't here because you had to go out of town with your mom. Looks like you gotta cram, and bad."

The duo began to leave, but the teacher stopped them.

"Mr. Grayson, for defying me in front of the whole class I gave you detention, but I think I have a better idea. You will show the new student around for the entire week and will answer any question she asks. You also know what the seniors do to the new students and their friends." Ms. Anderson smirked while turning back to her desk.

Robin grunted at first, but realized who he was leading around and his throat suddenly dried. It's almost as if Ms. Anderson knew what going on and took advantage of it. Kori walked up to him and extended her hand.

"Hi, my name is Kori Adner, and you must be Mr. Grayson. May I ask what your first name is?"

Cy looked at Rob, then nudged him with his elbow to help him along.

"M-My name is Richard, but my friends call me Robin."

"May I call you Robin?"

Robin clammed up again. "You can, Cy intervened.

The trio left the hallway, and headed for the cafeteria to join up with the others.

> > > > > > > > > >

In the cafeteria, Cy and Rob saw the others at their regular table and joined them.

"Who's the new kid?" BB asked.

"This is Kori Adner." Robin said.

"My friends call me Starfire."

The others looked at each other, then back at Kori."

"Um, why do they call you Starfire?" Terra asked.

"Well, because I was born on a star-filled night and because my hair is red. I'm originally from Thailand and it was really strange to see a Thai child born with red hair."

"Oh okay, well my name is Terra Markov. You can just call me Terra. This is Garfield Logan--" Terra said, but was interrupted by Cy and Rob laughing.

"Anyway, we call him Beast Boy because he's an animal activist, but we call him BB also." Terra finished.

"Pleased to meet you, and you are?"

"Name's Raven. Yes it's my real name and no this isn't my natural hair color." Raven answered sully before going back to her book.

"Heh heh, you'll get used to her." Cy said as he walked over and sat down next to her. "Well I guess I'm last. Name's Victor Stone, but you can call me Cyborg on account that on the football field I'm like a machine in a humans body."

"Well, I guess you've met everyone." Robin said.

"Yes, but I'm wondering why you are called Robin."

"That's um, private." Rob answered in a low tone. "Maybe, I'll tell you later. How 'bout I show you around since there's still time before we go the next class.

Robin and Starfire left, leaving the others to themselves.

"Guys, you won't believe what happened in history class. Robin took off his shades!" Cy exclaimed.

"No way!" BB and Terra said in unison, but not fazing Raven one bit.

"When Starfire entered the room, he took em off. He might as well have blurted out 'I love you!' in front of the whole class!" He snickered as the others, except Raven, joined in.

For the rest of lunch, the trio made jokes about Robin's mishap. The bell rang, and they went their separate ways.

"Oh yea, Gar?" Terra asked while walking with BB to class.

"What?"

"I won't be going home with you and the others today."

"Why?"

"I have a gymnastics competition at the end of the month and I want to try out some new moves."

"Oh okay, well I don't want to distract you in any way." BB joked while winking."

"Ugh, get you head out of the gutter." She groaned while shoving him.

> > > > > > > > > >

The rest of school was rather uneventful, and the final bell acknowledging school letting out for the day.

The gang met up outside of the school, in front of Cy's car.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." Terra said, and went toward the school gym to practice.

The others waved, then Cy got in his car to start it. Music began playing from Cy's car as it started up, surprising Starfire.

"It sings!" She exclaimed.

"Sort of." Cy laughed. "I'm guessing that you grew up in a part of Thailand that didn't have a lot of technology.

"We did, not as advanced as this." She replied.

"Oh okay, anyway, it's great to have someone new around here. Welcome to the group Starfire." Cy said.

The group talked for a few more minutes, until a horn honked outside of the school grounds.

"That's my father." Starfire said and began walking to her father's car. "I really do hope that we all become good friends." She added before getting in.

Rob, Cy, Rae, and BB nodded as she drove off.

"So Robin, when are you going to ask her out?" BB inquired.

"Excuse me! What are you talking about?" Robin retorted back.

"Cy told us about how you reacted when Starfire was introduced. So when are you going to ask her out?"

"Just shut up and get in the car!" He fumed making Cy snicker as he saw Robin's blush, and so did Raven.

After joking at Robin's expense a few more times, they got in Cy's car so he could drop them off at their houses.

> > > > > > > > > >

In the school's gym, Terra was practicing one of her routine's. She just finished her third one and heard the sound of clapping coming from the distance. When she looked in the direction of it, she saw Cid standing in the shadows. Even though his left eye was the only visible part on his face, she could tell it was him.

"Nice start and release, but your form still needs work." Cid said.

"You know gymnastics?" Terra asked.

"Nationals three years in a row." He said with a slick smile as he emerged from the darkness.

He walked over and asked for her to repeat the routine. She did so, and he saw the same flaws.

"Watch what I do." He said with his voice smooth.

He did her routine, but to perfection. After he finished, he walked back over to her and guided her through the routine again. At one time, she slipped and he caught her, but his hand was in a rather uncomfortable place, which left Terra with a full-blown blush on her face.

They continued practicing for several hours until Terra was worn out, and Cid decided to drive her home.

> > > > > > > > > >

"See ya tomorrow Cy. Hope you pass the test tomorrow." Rob said while standing outside of Cy's car.

"Hope you don't get too distracted by Starfire to pass it either." Cy shot back at him.

Robin didn't respond, he just narrowed his eyes, although no one could see on account of his shades, then walked away. Cy waved to Robin's mother, who opened the door, then drove off.

The ride over to Raven's house was a long and quiet one. Every now and then, he would glance over to Raven who just held her head down and didn't move an inch.

Upon arriving at Raven's house, she glanced over to see her father's car parked in the driveway and sighed heavily and began to get out.

"Hold on Rae." Cy said while looking ahead at the road.

Raven paused and got back in the car. "What's going on?"

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"You know what I'm talking about."

After saying that, he turned and faced her. He moved his hand toward her face, making her instinctively wince, but eased up when she realized that he was wiping away the make-up on her bruise.

"That." He said after pulling down the passenger seat visor and opened the mirror.

Raven didn't say anything, instead tears began to swell up in her eyes and she started to get out of the car again, but Cy grabbed her arm and gently pulled her back in.

"I know what's going on, I just wanted to hear you say it." He said with his voice being deep, but soft.

"Even if you do know, there isn't anything you can do." She cried.

Cy sat there for a minute thinking, then pulled out a tissue from his glove compartment and wiped away her tears. "If you do something for me, I promise I'll find a way to get you away from him."

"D...Do you promise Cy?" She asked while looking him in the eye.

He smiled. "I do."

"What do you want me to do. I'll do anything."

Before Cy could respond, the thud of a door slamming on the outside stopped him, as Raven's father began yelling for her to come inside.

Cy looked at Raven's father, then at her. "Help me pass this test, and I'll get you away from all of this."

For the first time, she smiled a genuine smile. "We have a lot to do and not a lot of time to do it."

Hearing that, Cy drove away; and with Raven in the car with him. Her father came running down, yelling obscenities, while throwing rocks at Cy's car.

> > > > > > > > > >

At Cy's house, his mother was just getting home around the same time they were. She bought a pizza and was placing pieces on the table for dinner when her son and Raven walked in.

"Hey ma! Sorry I'm late, we're going to have unexpected company tonight."

"Oh?" She asked, seeing who it was.

Cy's mom immediately noticed the mark on her face, and came to her own conclusion as to how she received it.

"Better let mom look at it, she works at a hospital" Cy whispered in Raven's ear. He then headed upstairs to prepare for dinner.

Raven slowly walked over to Cy's mom and sat down at the dinner table. Elinore placed a plate with a couple of slices of pizza in front of Raven.

"First, let me look at your eye." Ms. Stone said calmly.

She lifted Raven's face and looked at the bruise. Her medical knowledge told her exactly what to get. She went to the filing cabinets and pulled out several antibiotics to clean it up and make sure that it wouldn't get any worse.

"This may sting a little." Ms. Stone said as she wiped some over Raven's eye.

Several minutes later, Cy came down and saw the job done by his mom; which was nothing lower than perfect. He joined the two ladies at the dinner table and they began to eat.

Although it was a quiet dinner, it was one Raven had never had...a peaceful one. When it was over, Cy's mom retired to the living room and left the two youths to his room to study.

"Before we begin Cy, I just want to know a few things."

"What's that?"

"Where will I sleep and what about my clothes for tomorrow?"

"Well, you can sleep on my bed and I'll sleep on the couch. As for your clothes, you can wear some of my clothes to sleep in while I wash the ones you're wearing." Cy said while pulling out his books and putting them on his bed.

"Sounds good."

"It's not like you wear anything else." He muttered to himself.

"What'd you say?"

"Nothing. Let's get started shall we?" He said while smiling.

After several hours of studying, Cy felt he was ready for the test, but besides that. He was worn out. Raven was in the shower, so he took her clothes to the washer and dryer and made his temporary bed in the living room.

He went back up to get one of his pillows, when he accidentally stumbled upon Raven putting on some of his clothes. They looked at each other for only a few seconds, then Cy closed the door behind him as he stood outside of his room.

"Sorry Rae!" He yelled. "I was just coming to get a pillow."

The door opened and a pillow was sticking out of it. He grabbed it and practically jumped down the steps because of the compromising situation. Cy was getting himself situated when his mom came down for a late-night snack. After getting a few cookies and some milk out, she sat by her son and began eating.

"Victor?"

"Yeah ma?"

"Your friend Raven...her...father was the one who hit her right?" She asked with caution.

"How did you know?"

"Well if it was a student or a teacher, she would be at her own house, but since she's here, it's pretty safe to assume that her father hit her. May I ask how long this has been going on?"

"To be honest, I don't know."

"I see, well I know you'll do the right thing." She said before kissing her son on the cheek and heading up to her room.

Cy laid down and covered himself with his blanket and drifted off thinking about the test and what do to about Raven.

> > > > > > > > > >

In Cy's room, Raven had just settled down and was relaxing as she laid in Cy's bed. The embarrassing encounter left a bright red blush on her face. Reality hit her and she realized she was laying in his bed, making several thoughts run through her head, and that only made her blush even more; and instead of covering herself up even more, she smiled before going to sleep.

End Of Chapter 1.


	2. More Problems, Less Happiness

**Ravenfairie:** Well I don't know who reported it, but I do know that the person won't come forward and reveal him/herself. Oh well though, Titan High is back, and that's all that matters.

**Howling Fury: ** I'm glad I made your day, and I hope this update makes your day too. You made my day by reviewing btw.

**Jackalobe: **This is my best story and I am going to finish it. Especially because you fans want to know how it ends. Yes, it's still going to be Cy/Rae, Rob/Star, & BB/T. The only difference is the length and description of the story. I really am glad that my story made you a BB/T and Cy/Rae fan.

**The Dark Hanyou:** Yeah, I know it was reported, but it really doesn't matter since the person that did didn't even try and give me a warning as to why he/she would report me. And there were NO spelling errors because I always do a spell check before posting.

**xox.Annie Potter.xox:** Well even if you aren't a big fan of BB/T or Cy/Rae, I'm glad that you like this one. Thank you for reading my story.

**teentitan-inuyasha-fan:** Thanks.

**Samari Rastafarian:** LOL, thank you for calling me the "King" of Cy/Rae fics. Trust me, I haven't given up fanfiction, and I really did want to redo Titan High, so in a way I'm glad it got reported. Although losing 300 reviews is something that I didn't want..

**PerfectlyImperfect: **:gasps for air:

Yeah, the first Titan High wasn't as good in grammar because it was when I just began writing, so with the skills I learned over the time I wrote, I was able to make even better than it was before. I wanted them to have uniforms so it'd be easier to picture them since we're so used to seeing them as super heroes. Lastly, there were no spelling errors because I spell check before I post.

Thank you for the long review and telling me what you loved about the chapter. That's what I love to get in a review. It inspires me to write more.

One last thing, could you let go::starts to blackout:

**RobxStar4eva: **Sorry, when it was deleted, I lost it all except the last few chapters and it would be weird for me to continue, especially for the new readers who wouldn't know what went on before.

**Vandagirl: **Congrats on the good grades and thank you for reviewing. Yes it is a lot better because I've gotten a lot better at writing and that I owe to the other writers who helped me out when I asked for help. Mad props to them, and you.

**CyborgX: **Well the rest is going to be a lot better than before. There will also be some changes in this one so it's a little more believable. Well I can get em back if you and all who read it review lol. I just don't like it when someone reads and doesn't review. It's insulting to the writer when you don't let he/she know what you liked and didn't like about the content they put up.

**Reidenki: **That really means a lot that Titan High is your fav story. Although I haven't read any other stories where they're regular Teens, besides Teen Normals, but even there, they're super heroes and mainly because all the others are either bb/r or r/r. I wanted to be relatable to the readers so you could connect with the characters and feel the story more.

Well that's why it pisses them off. They don't want to hear the truth and they'd rather attack the person putting it out there, then trying to make a difference in the world.

Thank you again for the meaningful review. It's one of the best I've ever gotten and I'm glad you like Titan High.

**Nyghtmare: **Well it's my best story and I didn't want it to leave on the note it was erased at. I want it to finish all the way, and I will do that. The only difference in it is how much better it will be.

**Syprothetitan: **Thank you and I'm glad you like the changes.

**leogirl45: **If I hurried with the next chapter, it wouldn't be as good. So all I can do is write and update when I can/feel like it. You'll just have to wait.

**Blackshield: **Well what doesn't kill you, makes you stronger and this only makes my writing talents stronger because I put up Titan High and it's much better than it used to be. Yeah, I'm glad Elinore is in it too. There aren't many fics with her in it.

**Amarin Rose:** Well some of those answers I can't tell you now, but I can tell you that Robin doesn't take off his sunglasses because it's his "mask" and a bit of his trademark.

**Pokemon Master 23:** I can only update when I have the time and when I feel like writing. I hope you don't mind waiting because good things come to those who wait.

**Digital-Dragon-Master:** Trust me, it's a lot longer and better than the original. I'm sorry it took so long, but I've been very busy. Plus I'm working on 4 fics, so it's kinda hard when trying to write just one.

**raven002: **I don't hate you, and I'm sorry that your boss has been mean as of late. I would really like it if you got me the chapters ASAP. I could update a LOT quicker if you did.

**cornelia1715: **I like the sound of that and I'm glad you like the story. Well in later chapters, you'll see why someone would report it, but that person would never come forward anyway. Oh well.

Cy was sleeping on the couch, when the smell of bacon, eggs and grits woke him up. He got up and slowly walked over to the kitchen and sat down to eat.

"Morning son." Elinore said as she handed him two plates, making Cy look at her with one raised eyebrow.

She looked back at him, then at his room. "Oh yeah." He said before he got up and headed up the stairs to wake Raven up.

"Raven?" Cy called while he knocked on his door. He called again and still no answer. After a third time, he opened the door to see her rolled up and soundly asleep in his bed. "Must be the first time she's slept this good in a long time." He thought as he walked over and gently woke her up.

Thinking she was still in her house, she instinctively jumped back. After she realized where she was, she calmed down.

"G-Good morning Cy." She muttered.

"Mornin', breakfast is ready." He said.

"O-Okay." She replied.

He smiled, then left. When he was gone, she looked out his window and breathed a sigh of relief. "It was a dream." She thought before getting out of his bed. For a few minutes, she savored being in a bed that she didn't have to worry about being woken up in an abusive manner.

Raven walked out of Cy's room and headed for the bathroom to take a shower. When she opened the door, she saw Cy standing in front of the mirror that hung over the sink. He was only wearing a towel as water dripped from his head down his chest. A razor was in his right hand as he applied shaving cream to the top of his head. Raven just stood there with the door wide open, staring at him. She had never seen him with his shirt off and couldn't believe how defined his body was.

When Cy finished, he washed his head and turned to see Raven standing there not doing anything.

"Rae?" He asked, snapping her out of her trance. "Ya'know you could'a knocked." He joked, making her blush slightly.

"S-Sorry, I was just going to take a shower."

"Well it's free, so I'll head on down and make sure your breakfast stays warm."

She watched him close the door, then turned on the shower and took her clothes off. As she showered, she could smell the aftershave and cologne that Cy put on and it was intovicating to her.

"Damn he smells good." She thought while the warm water washed over her.

Downstairs, Cy was helping his mother finish breakfast.

"I have something to tell you Victor." Elinore said.

"What is it ma?"

"I'm proud of you." She said, making him look at her in wonder. "I'm proud because of what you're going for your friend. You're helping her, when most guys would take advantage of her weakened state of mind and do what they please."

"Thanks, but I'd do that for all my friends." He said smiling.

"I know you would, but I also know that you think of Raven as more than a friend."

"H-How?" He stuttered.

"Let's just call it mother's intuition." She smirked.

They finished making breakfast a few minutes before Raven came down to join them. She was wearing one of Cy's shirts and the pants she wore the day before. When Cy looked at her, he automatically knew what they forgot, and that was some clothes for Raven to wear to school the next day.

"Looks like we'll have to stop off at the store to get you something before school huh Rae?"

"We can, but my dad should be at work by now, so we can stop by my house and get something quick before heading to school."

"Well by the time that's left, you two better take your food to go." Cy's mom said as she looked at the clock.

They both nodded and packed up their breakfast and left. On the way to Raven's house, Raven ate her breakfast, but Cy couldn't since he was driving. When they got there, Cy had the time, so he gobbled he food down as quickly as he could while he waited for Raven to come out.

When she did, her clothes were new, yet remotely similar to the clothes she always wears.

"Why do I even bother?" Cy thought to himself as she got in the car. They then headed towards Robin's house.

Robin was standing outside of his driveway reading a magazine when Cy drove up. See Raven already in the car made him wonder what happened, but he didn't ask questions and got in.

"What book were you reading Rob?" Cy asked as he made a left turn to head towards Terra's place.

"Oh, it was a motorcycle magazine. Remember that cycle I was looking at?"

"You mean the one with the 599cc liquid-cooled inline four-cylinder engine?" Cy asked excitedly.

"Yep, well mom has told me that she's going to buy it, she just wants the specifications on it and I was wondering if you could help me out with it."

"Of course I would, but right now I'm more concerned about passing that test today. Raven stayed over to help me study in case you're wondering why she's here first."

"Oh ok. Well Raven, how are you doing?" Robin asked.

"I'm fine, I've just got somethings on my mind."

"I see."

"Rob, how do you think you'll do on the test?" Cy asked, trying to change the subject.

"Can't really say, but I did study my hardest."

"Was that before or after you thought about Starfire?" Cy smirked.

Robin narrowed his eyes. "I have no idea what you're talking about." He said while leaning, folding his arms and looking out the window.

Outside of Terra's house, BB stood by himself twidling his thumbs.

"Where are they?" He impatiently asked himself.

Several minutes passed by, then they arrived. BB walked to the backdoor, opened it and got in. Cy drove off while wondering where Terra was.

"Yo B, where's Terra?" Cy asked.

"I don't know, when I called this morning to see if she was ready, her mom told me that she had already left."

"Do you know why?" Robin asked.

BB just shook his head, then looked out the window. The rest of the ride to the school was quiet.

"Thanks Cid, I've gotten better at my balance since you helped me." Terra said as she sat on the bleachers in the gym.

"It's no problem, I'm just wondering why you didn't come to me sooner."

"Uh, because I never knew you took gymnastics." She said while tilting her head towards him.

Cid chuckled. "True." He said before moving in to kiss her, but Terra politely moved.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I'm sorry, you're cool and all, and you've been a big help, but you're going too fast, plus I have feelings for someone else." She said as she packed her stuff into her gym bag.

"Well does this person return the same feelings?" He carefully asked.

"Yes-no-I don't know."

"Well if he doesn't, shouldn't you go to someone who wants to be with you?" He said as he walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Terra looked up at Cid then away at the exit. "J-Just give me time. Besides, we have to get to class." Terra responded before jogging off.

Cid just shrugged, then smiled before walking towards the exit.

BB and the others were sitting in their usual spot when Terra came running in their direction.

"Terra!" BB exclaimed and ran over to her. "Where were you this morning!"

"I'm sorry Gar, Cid called and said that he had a routine to show me that would really help my chances of winning this year."

"Oh, well why didn't you tell me?"

Terra shrugged. "I was in a hurry, I guess I forgot. It won't happen again."

"Okay, I was just worried is all, c'mon let's go to class." BB said while gesturing for Terra to take him by his arm. Terra smiled and took his arm, then they both walked in.

"Aw!" Cy and Rob joked, making BB look back with glaring eyes, causing them to laugh.

"I wonder if Cy would ever do that to me?" Raven thought to herself.

The bell rang and they walked inside to begin their schoolday.

In history class, Robin was talking to Starfire and Cy was going over his notes one last time before the teacher handed out the tests.

"You never did tell me why you called your friend BB."

"I thought we did tell you about him being an animal rights activist."

"You did, but you never told me what BB meant."

"Oh, well BB stands for Beast Boy. Every time he would go to a protest, he would be one of the leaders, and eventually ended up getting the name Beast Boy. And since he didn't like being called Garfield, his real name, we started calling him BB."

Robin was about to ask Star a question, but was interuppted by the teacher.

"Okay class, here are your tests. If anyone talks, I will take away your test and you will get an automatic F. If I catch anyone cheating, it will be the same and I will report you to the principal." Ms. Creel said while handing out the test papers to the students in class. She went back down and rang a bell on her desk which signaled for them to begin.

Cy read over the questions on the first page and was able to get right to answering them with no problem. "Whoa, Raven's method of studying really helped. At this rate, I'll ace this thing no prob." He thought as he wrote down some answers.

Robin was doing rather well also. Unbeknownst to Cy and the others, he called Star up the previous night and they studied together. Ms. Anderson let him keep his sunglasses on because his "punishment" was to be Starfire's guide for the rest of the year, so he took advantage of it and looked over at Starfire every chance he got as he took the test.

In math, the teacher was at the blackboard writing up several problems for the students to do in class.

"Twenty-four, eighty-six, fifty-one." Raven thought to herself as she looked at the problems. "It's no wonder the rest of the class needs help, these problems are all too easy. Speaking of which, I hope Cy's doing good on his test. The biggest problem I've got is what will be waiting at home for me." She continued thinking as she sighed.

"Okay class, I want you to split up into partners and do these problems." The teacher commanded before she sat down at her desk.

"Oh great." Raven thought to herself.

The class however, was an odd number and luckily no one wanted to partner with her in fear of what it might do to their reps or some with so-called reps. Raven was happy that no one did ask her to because they'd just want her to do all the work and both get credit, but at the same time sad because of it. "I wish Cy or Robin had this class with me." She said to herself as she drew some nonchalant sketches in her notebook to pass the time.

In science class, BB was again falling asleep in class because the subject was too boring for him. Terra had to continuously wake him up so he wouldn't get caught and sent to detention.

"Gar, wake up. This is the fifth time I've had to snap you out of your slumber." Terra whispered as she lightly shook up until he woke up.

After shaking her head in disgust, she turned her head towards the window and smiled. "He's cute when he does that though." She thought to herself. Thoughts of her and BB doing things together drifted her off into another world away from the tedium of science.

In her dream, she saw then going to the arcade and playing every game together. They went into the photo booth and made funny faces while the camera took pictures. There was also one were they were holding hands as the walked down the beach. That was the longest dream, and as they sat at the pier with him, she turned to give him a kiss, only to see Cid instead of BB and she snapped out of her dream.

Terra looked over to BB with a bit of a worried look, and saw that he was asleep again.

Lunch finally came and all of them met at their usual table.

"So how'd the test go you two, or should I say you three?" Raven asked before taking a bite from her sandwich.

"Well, since Star called me up last night to help her study, I have a feeling we did pretty good, either way, I know we got the same score." Robin chuckled at the end of his statement. "What about you Cy?"

"I feel I passed, but we'll find out on Monday. I'm just glad it's the weekend. We'll finally have some time to relax and do somethings we've been wanting to do huh? Oh yeah, do you have that magazine with you?"

"Yeah." Robin replied and pulled out his magazine aptly titled Motozine.

Cy and Rob looked through it. Rob was circling pictures and items that Cy was pointing out. Starfire was asking Raven, BB and Terra more questions about America's customs, but her questions turned more towards Robin than America. Lunch didn't much more than the group making idle chit-chat and what they wanted to do on the weekend. The bell rang again, telling them lunch was over.

"Hey Terra, I was thinking that this weekend that maybe we could do something." BB said as they were walking back inside the school.

"I'd love to Gar, but I already made plans with Cid to go to the gym and practice."

"Oh, well..." BB said, then trailed off.

"I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you, I promise, but I really need to work on my skills because if I do good enough I could get into the Junior Olympics."

"Well I wish you the best of luck." BB finished, then walked ahead of her with his head tilted slightly towards the ground.

All of them went their way to the classes they needed to go to next.

The rest of the schoolday went rather slow and was uneventful, but eventually ended. Rob, Cy and the others walked out and headed towards Cy's car.

"Well guys, I'll see you later." Terra said and ran off where Cid was waiting at his car.

"What's going on with her BB?" Robin asked.

"Appearently, Cid used to be a gymnast and is helping her work on her skills."

"Oh..."

"What, you don't believe her?" BB asked defensively.

"No, I do. I just think it's odd that she would act as if we didn't matter just now is all."

"Well she said that if she does good she could get into the Junior Olympics."

"Why didn't you say that in the first place then?" Cy asked.

BB just shrugged his shoulders, then got in the car, followed by the others. Cy started the car and drove off. Starfire waved as she waited for her father to pick her up.

"Hey guys, I have a confession to make." Robin said.

All of them, except Cy looked at him wondering what he was going to say. "Oh don't tell me you're coming out of the closet." BB joked.

Robin ignored BB's comment and continued with what he was saying. "I admit that the time I've spent with Starfire has been great and that I really like her, although I said I didn't."

"Is the great Robin actually opening up to us?" Raven sacastically asked.

Robin narrowed his eyes, but nodded yes.

"So does this mean what I think it means?" Cy asked.

"Yeah, tomorrow I'm going to call and ask if she wants to go out. I mean as friends of course. It'd be a great way for her to see the city and learn where things are." He said with his voice a bit shaky.

"However you want to call it." Raven responded.

The conversation quieted down as they reached Rob's house. BB decided to get out there and walk home since it was shorter; plus he wanted the privacy.

Neither Cy or Rae said anything to each other as they approached her house. When Raven saw the familiar houses in sight, she lowered her head. Cy saw there wasn't a lot of traffic and reached in the back for his backpack. He held it as he pulled up in from of Raven's house. They looked over and saw that her father was home. Not wanting to prolong the inevitable, Raven began to get out of Cy's car, but he grabbed her by the arm.

"Hold on Rae. I promised I would do something and I am."

"What's that?" She almost cried.

"Here, take this." He responded as he handed her a tape recorder. "If he says anything harsh or does anything to you, you can catch in all on tape. Then we can send it to the police and see what they can do.

"This may not work Cy."

"Maybe not, but we have to try something. I wish you could stay with me and mom, but since he's your father, it wouldn't work legally and especially considering how he is."

"I know." Raven said, then turned and slowly walked towards her home, then stopped and turned around. "Thank you." She said before going in.

Yelling could be heard once she opened the door. Cy clinched his fist and wanted to get out and help her, but that wouldn't accomplish anything since the law wouldn't allow it. So he did the only thing he could do and that was drive away.

The weekend came and none of them, except Robin were in a really good mood. He slept in until about noon. The first thing he did when he got out of bed was have breakfast with his mom after a shower. When he was finished, he did his workout routine, then took a break to give Starfire a call.

The phone rang several times, but was finally picked up by Starfire's mother. He asked to speak to her daughter, and her mother complied. After about a minute, Star answered.

"Hey Star, it's me, Robin."

"Oh hi Robin!" She cheered. "How are you doing on this illustrious day?"

"I'm going fine, and you?"

"I am doing the same."

"That's good to hear. I was calling because I was kinda wondering if you were going to be busy next weekend."

"Well as far as I know I am free."

"Cool, because I wanted to ask if you wanted to go out."

Starfire's whole face turned red when she heard what Robin asked. "Y-You mean on a date?"

"Yeah, I mean since you and your family are new here, I figure it'd be a great way for you to see the sights and we'd be able to know more about each other." He finished while smiling.

There was a slight pause, making Robin call out to Star several times before she answered. "I'd love to."

"Awesome!" Robin said excitedly. "Is seven o'clock fine with you next Saturday?"

"It is."

"Okay, well I'll see you on Monday then. Talk to you later." Robin said before hanging up.

He walked away smiling, but on the inside he was dancing his heart out. Starfire was so elated, she felt she was flying as she walked away.

At BB's house, it was rather quiet. He called Terra's house, but his mom said that she was gone and wouldn't be back for the maybe the whole day. Paranoid thoughts ran through his mind that only made him worry. He worried about what was going on between Terra and Cid, he worried whether if him not telling her how he felt made her act like this, and many other thoughts.

BB decided that he was going to go to Terra's house and he wasn't going to leave until he knew everything and headed for her house.

The evening came, Terra and Cid were sitting on a swing on the porch of her house watching the sunset.

"You looked great today Terra." Cid smirked before he took a sip of his soda.

"Thanks. I don't think I'd be this good without your help." She responded.

There was a pause before she continued talking. "I've been doing some thinking and you're right."

"Right about what?"

"About us. I like another guy, but I don't know if he likes me. And if he does, then I can't wait for him to tell me."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that since we've been talking, you've been open with me and supportive of me and I want to be with you." Terra finished.

Cid placed his arm around her and slowly pulled her in and kissed her. She in turn wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back. Outside, BB was walking towards Terra's house. He was focused and determined to get the answers to all of his questions. When arrived at her house, he got his answer, but it was the one that he didn't want. His eyes were wide and as if he was possesed, he continued walking towards Terra's house. BB was too busy watching Terra and Cid making out and walked into the neighbors fence, causing a dog to come running out and bark. The barking made Terra and Cid stop and look around wondering what caused the noise.

BB slowly got up and was rubbing his head then looked at Terra, who's eyes were wide themselves when she realized who it was. Terra ran down to talk to BB, but he turned around and ran when she got to her gate.

"Wait Gar!" Terra called out, but he didn't.

She lowered her head and walked back to her house. Cid walked to her and tried to give her a hug, but she pushed him away.

"I'm sorry Cid, but I'm not feeling good. Is it alright if I see you later?"

He nodded, then walked down to his car and left. When he was gone, Terra slumped down on her porch and began to cry.

Although it took the rest of the night, BB made it back to his house. His mom told him that dinner was still warm for him, but he wasn't hungry and ran to his room. He layed down on his bed and cried until he fell asleep from exhaustion.

At Cy's house, he was on the phone.

"Hey Charlie, it's me Victor. Look, I need a favor."

"What is it?"

"I have a friend who's being abused by her father and I have a tape that proves it. What do you think you could do?"

"Well first, I have to know if it's an audio or vidio tape."

"It's audio."

"Then I'm sorry Victor, I can't do anything for you."

"Why!" Cy exclaimed as he stood up.

"Because it's audio. If it was a few years ago, it would've worked, but it doesn't anymore because we've gotten so many audio tapes of abusive husbands, fathers, even mothers and wives and it doens't do anything because most of the time it's fighting and name calling. Which is what a lot of families do. If you really want to help your friend, I'd suggest trying to get video footage."

"Okay, well thanks." Cy said in defeat before hanging up.

He sat on his bed, then layed down wondering how he was going to get video proof of Raven's father abusing her.

End Of Chapter 2.


	3. What I Want, I Take

A punching bag swayed back and forth as it reacted to the punches and kicks that were impacting it. Several drops of sweat fell to the padded floor as Rob took a break from his weekly workout. He was excited that he was going to be taking Starfire out on a date around the city, but in all of that excitement he realized he forgot something...he doesn't have a car.

"What am I going to do? I was too busy wanting to show her around the city that I didn't think about how we're going to see everything without a car." He thought as he went back to working out.

His mother walked in with a bottle of water so he won't dehydrate himself and saw that her son was going at it a little harder than he normally would.

"Is something wrong Richard?" She asked when he took his next break.

"Nothing's wrong mom, just got a lot on my mind; that's all." He replied before he took a sip.

"Mind telling me what it is?"

"Not really." He groaned before sitting down in the chair next to him.

"Come on Richard, you've always been able to tell me anything. Is it about school?"

"No."

"Okay, then does it deal with your friends?"

Rob rolled his eyes and sighed. "Yeah."

"Hmmm. Well it can't be about Cy, because you two have never fought over anything important. It can't be about Garfield or Terra either since none of you have ever have a fight. Would it be about Raven? You tell her you have a crush on her?"

"No, it's actually about another girl now."

"Another girl?" Ms. Grayson asked as she sat in the seat next to him. "You didn't tell me you have another friend."

"Well she just came to school and befriended me and the others. I, uh, got into some trouble and my 'punishment' was to show her around, and after talking to her during that time and I found that I really like her."

"It's not like you to stay out of trouble" His mother joked.

"_Anyway_, I asked if she wanted me to show her around the city since she's new and she wanted to, but the problem is that I don't have a car."

"Ah, I see." She responded as she stood up. "Well you know there's only one thing you can do."

"Yeah, call her and tell her that we can't." He groaned.

"No, I was thinking that you could ask me or Victor to help you."

"I thought about that, but I didn't want to ask for help."

"Well just because you don't want to ask doesn't mean I can't lend a hand. So when is this date?"

"This Friday coming up."

"Ohh..."

"What?" He ask as he furrowed an eyebrow.

"I would've been able to let you use the car, but I have to work late that night."

Robin groaned when he heard that. "I guess I have no choice. If I want to take her out Friday, I'll have to ask Cy."

"I'm sure he won't have a problem with it Richard."

"Maybe, but he may be busy too."

"You'll just have to take that chance. So go give him a call."

"Right, but after I finish my workout."

Ms. Grayson smiled, nodded, then left her son to his business.

* * *

Terra was in her room making the finishing touches on her latest miniature rock sculpting collection, when her mother knocked on her door and broke her concentration.

"Not now mom!" She exclaimed after almost chipping the side. "Darn it, almost chipped the wing!"

"You have a phone call Terra."

"I'll call 'em back!"

"It's Garfield."

Terra took off her magnifying gogglesand layed them on the table. "I'm coming." She groaned before leaving left her room

Her mother handed her the phone when she came in, then went about her business.

"Hello?"

"Hey Terra. Are you busy?"

"Not really Gar, I was just working on my paper holders."

"Oh ok, well I was just calling to see if you wanted to go to the carnival."

"Well, I really didn't have anything planned for today, so I guess so."

"Cool, my mom and I will be by to pick you up in a few. See you then." BB said, before hanging up.

Terra hung up and headed back to her room to change. As she was changing, her mother knocked on her door to come in. She sat down next to her daughter, and began to brush her hair.

"I know what you're thinking Terra."

"What's that mom?"

"You're wondering if he's asking you to be his girlfriend or not."

Terra scoffed. "I am not."

"Oh please Terra, I've been there before. I can see it in your eyes; plus I've seen how you two around each other."

"Okay, so maybe I am." Terra admitted.

Her mother gave a light chuckle. "Like I said Terra, I've been there before. The only difference is that I didn't wait to find out."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean this isn't how it was fifty years ago when a girl would always wait for a guy to do things. This is the time where women need to start doing stuff too. Women wanted equality and we have it, and now it's time to start taking advantage of it. If you like a guy, tell him, do things for him. Don't let him do everything because it stays one-sided and it's rather selfish of any girl who would just let her man do everything."

"I guess that makes sense."

"Think of it like this Terra. If this guy is one you like, chances are that another girl likes him too. And if you don't tell him how you feel, then that other girl may tell him and you'll never get the chance to."

"That is true mom." Terra replied.

Her mom gave her a hug and began to walk out of her room, but turned around.

"I'm glad that you've taken my advice, but here's one more piece. You're young, so don't rush into anything." She said before opening the door. "Anything." She added as she looked back before heading out of her daughters room.

* * *

An hour had passed and Terra was finally ready. Terra and her mother were watching tv as the doorbell rang. She got up and answered it to see BB on the other side. Her mom waved good-bye, as she did, then she left.

Both of them walked to BB's mother's car, got in and headed for the carnival. The two youths talked about generic things and listened to music as they approached their destination.

When they arrived, BB got out first, then held the door open for Terra to walk out.

"Call me when you two are ready to go." BB's mom said, knowing they wanted to be alone, before driving off.

BB and Terra waved until she was out of sight. Terra then playfully shoved BB before heading towards the crowd with BB not far behind. After catching up with her, the two acted like there wasn't a care in the world by playing every single game and riding every ride that was there. Sadly, BB still ate before going on the rides and threw up on several of them.

As the evening drew near, the two walked along the pier and stopped at the end, gazing at the sun that was setting into the bay in front of them.

Neither of them spoke a word, as the were mezmerized by the reflection of the sun glistening on the water and the waves swayed back and forth. While watching, the words of her mother came back into her head and she looked at BB.

"Gar, I need to know."

"Know what Terra?" He asked back while still watching the sun.

She paused. "Do you like me!" She blurted out.

BB turned and looked at her with a surprised look on his face. "O-Of course I like you Terra."

"I mean do you _like_ me?" She asked again, putting more emphasis on the question.

This time BB paused. He knew what she meant by asking that. In that short period of time, it felt like hours passed as he looked at her. He always thought that he'd be the one to ask her that question and was completely caught off guard. Having nowhere to go, there was only one thing he could do and that was smile and nod.

Terra smiled back and they held each other's hands and went back to watching the sun go down, but it was already gone. Knowing that tomorrow was a schoolday, BB pulled out his cell phone and called his mother to come pick them up.

Not long later, she arrived. Terra and BB still held hands while riding in the car.

"Even though we know how the other feels Gar, I wanna take it slow, if that's okay with you."

"That's fine Terra. I wanna take it slow too."

After agreeing to take it slow, they went back to talking about things as if nothing changed. BB's mom looked out the rear-view mirror and smiled herself see the young couple, so she slowed the car down a bit to let them enjoy the moment before she would have to drop Terra off.

To their dismay, the ride came to an end as the car pulled up in front of Terra's house. A heavy sigh escaped her mouth before she gave BB a hug before getting out of the car. BB got out of the other side and escorted Terra to the door. She opened the door and waved to BB before closing it.

BB turned around when the door was closed and did a goofy dance before heading back to his mother's car.

"Son, if any of your friends saw you doing that they would never hang out with you again."

"Mom, don't hate. Appreciate." BB smirked back making his mom laugh before driving off.

* * *

The chatter of students filled the outside of the school as Cy, along with Rob and Rae pulled into the school's parking lot. They got out and headed towards their normal spot to wait for the others to arrive.

"Are you sure you don't have a problem with me borrowing your car?" Rob asked when he saw Starfire's father dropping her off.

"I'm cool with it man. I just gotta make sure I cover everything with plastic so you won't 'mess up' my car."

"Nice, and thanks by the--WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Rob blurted out making Cy bust out laughing.

"Oh man, I thought you didn't notice that." Cy managed to sqeeze out through his laughing.

"You're sick." Robin grunted while Cy still chuckled as Starfire approached them.

"Boys." Raven thought to herself as she watched the time on the giant clock on the school slowly tick away.

"Good morning Robin, Cy and Raven." Starfire greeting them before sitting down next to Raven.

"Morning Star." Rob said, with Cy following along with a wave.

"Must you always be so polite; and must you always sit by me?" Raven thought to herself.

The foursome sat around in silence enjoying the warmth of the sun and the tranquility, but then they realized that it was too quiet.

"Hey, where's BB and Terra? School's about to begin." Robin brought up.

The others looked at the clock, which showed only three minutes until the day began. Cy looked to his left and began to tap on Rob's left arm.

"You don't wanna know." Cy said before pointing in the direction he was looking.

The others looked in the same direction and were astonished to see Terra not chasing BB as usual, but bother of them walking together and even more holding hands!

"Okay, am I the only one who's going to be unable to eat for the rest of the day?" Raven asked.

"You're not the only one." Cy replied and Robin grunted in agreement.

"I think it's cute!" Starfire added, making the others roll their eyes.

As BB and Terra walked up, the school bell rang and they all walked in to begin the day. Cid, being in his normal spot at the steps saw the two youths hand-in-hand and focused his eyes, not on Terra, but on BB. Out of the corner of her eye, Terra could see him, but didn't look because she wanted to handle the situation at a later and more appropriate time.

* * *

The school day was as slow and boring as ever. It's as if the teachers were purposely doing it to exact some sort of revenge on the students for reasons unknown.

BB fell asleep three times and Terra two. Cy, Rob and even Raven were unable to escape, but somehow it seemed like Starfire was immune to it. Her cheery attitude, albeit slight annoying, kept the others from completely falling asleep when they would switch classes.

Lunch finally came as they gathered again at the lockers in the main hall. The cafeteria was packed as always, but luckily their usual spot. They sat down so no one else would and were able to breatheand try and relax from the tedium of class. Cy was just about to take a bite from his sandwhich when he saw something and tapped Rob on his shoulder.

"R-Rob, you might wanna get down."

"Wha-why?"

"That's why." He replied before pointing in the direction he was looking before.

"Oh no." He groaned.

"What is it?" Starfire asked.

"You don't wanna know." Terra said to her.

"Robbie-poo! Where are you?" A blonde-haired girl who was wearing a low-cut pink dress and hair bow, and surrounded by several other girls who were dressed in similar fashion called out.

Robin hid under the table. "Is she coming this way?"

"No." BB said.

"Yes." Raven right after BB.

"Raven!" Terra exclaimed, making Raven shrug.

"You guys are the ones who hangs out my Robbie-poo."

"Oh, hey Kitten." Cy grumbled.

"Where's by sunglasses-wearing cutie?"

"You mean fang?"

"Ugh! Not that obnoxious jerk! Who cares about him? I mean my one and only Robin!"

"There he is." One of the girls next to Kitten said as she pointed under the table.

"Robbie-poo!" Kitten squealed.

Robin cursed under his breath, then got from under the table. "Hey Kitten." Hey groaned.

Kitten's eyes were glazed over as she moved towards him and tried to hug him. Robin cringed as he knew what was going to happen, but Starfire stepped in-bewteen them. "I'm sorry, but I don't think that he wants to be hugged by you."

"And _who_ are_ you_?" Kitten asked after backing up, placing her hands on her hips and tilted her head.

"My name is Starfire and I'm--" The redhead gleefully said while extending her handin friendship, but Kitten slapped it away. "But..."

"It shouldn't matter unless you're his girlfriend. Are you his girlfriend?"

"Well no, but--"

"I know because what could he see in a ditzy airhead like you." Kitten interrupted again, before she moved back towards Robin to try and hug him again, but Starfire grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Uh-oh." Cy said.

Kitten snapped her head back, and her normally blue eyes looked like they were made of fire; but as soon as the anger in her face appeared, it was gone. "Fine. Have it your way...for now." Kitten said before she began to walk away.

"That was a close one." BB said.

"That girl gives blondes a bad name." Terra soughed, making the others and even Raven chuckle.

They went back to try and enjoy the remaining minutes that they had left before they had to return to class. Terra finished her lunch and dropped it off in the trash can nearby, and as she was walking back, she saw Cid and his friends. She sighed and headed to them.

"I'll be back." Terra said to the others as she walked past them.

"Okay, but we've got like five minutes until lunch is over." BB said as leaned and pointed at his watch before he almost fell to the floor,but Raven his shirt and pulled him up.

"Thanks Raven." BB said in surprise. "I knew you liked me!" He exclaimed as he hugged her.

Raven's eyes now shared the same fire that Kitten had previously had and shoved BB on the floor.

* * *

Indistinct conversation could be heardas Terra approached Cid and his friends. Cid turned his head when he saw a shadow approaching them.

"Hey babe!"

"Cid...we need to talk."

"Sure thing." He said as he put his arm around her and they walked to one of the corners of the cafeteria. "What is it."

"I-I'm sorry Cid, but I can't be with you."

"I know, I saw you and him this morning and I'm cool with it."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah, it makes since that you would want to be with someone your own age. Just remember that I'm always here if you need me."

"Thanks Cid, it means a lot to hear you say that." Terra said before giving Cid a hug and kiss on his cheek.

Cid waved as Terra ran back to her friends, who were at the exit door. He was smiling, but when she was out of sight he smile deteriorated as his friends walked over to him.

"No girl ever says no to me."

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"As if you have to ask." Cid said before smiling again.

* * *

The schoolbell rang and brought a merciful end to the day. Rob, Cy and the others gathered around in their usual spot.

"Where's Star?" Cy asked.

"She went to the bathroom, she'll be out in a few minutes." Rob replied.

Several minutes passed and Starfire hadn't come out. Thinking nothing of it, they just waited until they heard laughing, screaming and other noises coming from the side of the school.

When he heard the sounds, Rob snapped his head around. "Oh no!"

They ran around to the crowd of students who were gathered around the kindergarteners play area and saw Kitten with her friends laughing as they dumped another bucket of water on Starfire, who was laying in what was normally the sandbox--was now mud.

"See what happens to those who get my way. They get...caught in the mud! Another in the litter box!" Kitten laughed as she and her friends walked away.

The crowd slowly lowered in numbers as Rob and others tried to wipe as much mud that was on Starfire.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked while wiping some off of her face.

"I'll be okay. Why is she so hateful?"

"To be honest, I don't know. She's always been like that." He replied.

"Yeah, and the fact that her father's rich makes it even worse. All the school does is just make him pay for the dirt to refill the sandbox." Cy added.

"Doesn't her father work at S.T.A.R. labs where your father worked?" Terra asked.

"Yeah, his name's Thom Rillek and he works in the same area my father worked so I knew Kitten ever since she was young. She used to be nice, but when her mother passed away she changed; and for the worse. I don't know why either. I mean my father died and yet I'm not rotten to the core."

"How did your father die?" Starfire asked.

Cy and Rob looked at each other, then lowered their heads. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude."

"It's okay Star, I'll tell you later."

BB, Terra and Raven were also looking at Cy and Rob wondering why they were never told, but they never asked because they thought it wasn't anything important, but after seeing Robin react the same way, that sparked their attention.

"C'mon Starfire, you can wash your clothes at my place. We don't want your parents to wonder what happened to you." Robin offered and Starfire.

To make sure that her parents wouldn't come pick her up, she called them and told she would be her friends, but spoke Thai because her mother can understand it more. If she told her that she was going to be at a boys house, she'd never hear the end of it. They all parted ways and headed home for the evening.

* * *

At Robin's house, he had just put Starfire's clothes in the washer while his mother was making dinner. Starfire was putting on some clothes of Rob's to be decent while she waited for her clothes to dry. The bad thing was that they were a little short considering that Rob was a couple of inches shorter than her.

"I hope these are okay for wearing." Star sheepishly said as she was wearing a pair of blue jeans and white shirt.

"They're fine." Robin joked. "I need to take a cold shower, cause there's something about a girl wearing your own clothes that turns me on." He thought.

After dinner, Robin's mom dropped Starfire off while Robin did indeed take that cold shower. "It makes me wonder what this weekend is going to be like." He thought while he was working on his homework.

* * *

Raven was in her room drawing when her father banged on the door.

"Raven! You have a call! It's some boy." Her father bellowed.

Slowly, Raven got up and cautiously opened the door and took the cordless phone. She then walked back to her bed and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rae. I have some good news, except I'll have to talk to you about it tomorrow."

"Okay...Then I'll see you tomorrow."

They both hung up and went about their own ways...whereas BB and Terra were on the phone...all night.

* * *

The school week went back rather quickly. BB and Terra were back to their old antics as Terra was chasing BB all over the place. Rob was annoyed even more by Kitten and Star was there to whole time to prevent any further annoyance. Cy told Rae the good news and she was thrilled yet concerned at the same time.

As the weekend approached, all of them had thoughts on their minds and were anxiously awaiting for it to come.

BB and Terra were at the mall hanging out and enjoying their newfound heightened friendship. Terra got up to go to the bathroom and get some food. While she was gone, Cid approached BB.

"Hey twerp."

"Hey Cid." BB hissed back.

"You know, I don't know what Terra sees in a loser like you, but I promise you that it won't last."

"Why, we both know that the only reason you want her is because you've gotten with every single girl in your grade area and you just want new blood. She's just a challenge to you."

"You may be right, but you seem to forget that what I want I take."

"Try it all you like, but I warn you. Stay away from Terra."

Both of them were face to face, and nearly nose to nose when Terra came back. Cid turned around and smiled and walked away. BB, sensing that things were uncomfortable decided that they should go. Cid and his friends watched as they left. When they did, Cid nodded to them and they left.

As BB and Terra began their walk back to Terra's house, they were stopped by Cid's gang, but they didn't recognize them because they were wearing masks.

"Give us your money." One of them said while holding a pocket knife, but it was just a ploy to distract BB.

While Terra reached for her wallet, BB was struck from behind with a bottle. The small shards of glass flew past her face as BB fell to the ground. Terra screamed as the four cronies began to stomp and pound BB. Terra ran to get help and when she returned with it, Cid's buddies ran.

One of the guys Terra brought ran to call the police as Terra went to check on her boyfriend. BB was bleeding from his arm and head, his wasn't moving as Terra stayed with him until the ambulance arrived. After about twenty minutes, the EMT's finally arrived and took them to the hospital.

* * *

Rob was dropped off at Cy's house by his mom and was ready for his date with Starfire. Cy greeted him in the garage and threw him the keys, which Robin caught. Cy began to show Rob how to work the appliances in his car, when his cell phone rang. He answered it to hear a hysterical Terra on the other line. After a few minutes, he managed to calm her down and explain the situation. When he hung up the phone, he told Rob and they headed to pick Raven and Starfire up, then head for the hospital. 


	4. A Lesson In Brotherhood

**A/N: I have some bad news for all of my readers. My very first reviewer Raven002 has passed away and out of respect, Titan High will now be dedicated to the story she loved. **

**

* * *

While driving to the hospital, all of them were wondering what happened to BB. None of them knew why anyone would want to hurt him because he didn't do anything to anyone and if he did, it wouldn't warrant a mauling on him.**

"What's happened to BB Cy?" Rob asked.

"All Terra said that they were victim to a mugging and BB got the worst of it."

"Oh, I'm so worried about BB. I hope he's okay." Starfire flustered.

"Don't worry, he'll be okay...especially if they hit him in the head." Raven replied as Cy's car sped towards the hospital.

* * *

At the hospital, the gang found out that BB was in room 109 and dashed towards there. When they arrived, they saw Terra sitting next to BB with the doctor in front of them.

"So how bad is he doc?" Terra asked.

The doctor, who was of medium height with light-brown hair and black glasses replied. "He's no too bad. His arm has a cut, but is bandaged up. The bottle that struck his head didn't do as much damage as it looked, but he needed stitches."

"Like I said Star, contact with BB's head doesn't affect him." Raven whispered into her red-haired friend's ear.

"When can he go home?" Terra asked.

"He can go home today, he just needs to make sure he doesn't stress his arm and head."

Cy and Rob helped BB to his feet as the doctor left just as BB's mother came running in to give him a hug that almost rivaled one of Starfire's native death hugs. Her son's face turned beet-red from embarassment as his mom treated him like a baby. Rob and Cy shook their heads as they turned to the other girls.

"Um, Robin, can I talk to you in private?" Star asked.

"No problem."

Both of them walked down the hallway so they could have their conversation without anyone else hearing.

"I would really like to go see the town with you, but this situation with BB has stressed me out and I would like a raincheck."

"I understand Star, and I agree. We should put this off until after BB heals. How 'bout that?"

Star simply smiled and nodded in correspondence, then both of them walked back over to see the others shaking their heads because BB's mother was still babying him. Terra finally ended it by squeezing inbetween them. BB got up and his mom began to escort him out as the others watched.

"Mama's boy." Cy and Rob teased as BB and his mom began to walk away and all he could do at the moment was take it.

* * *

Sunday came, BB was at home nursing his wounds, Raven was still staying at Cy's house so she wouldn't be possibly hurt by her father. Star was on the phone with Robin talking about the next weekend when they would go out on the city and Cy had just come home from church with his mom and Raven. Their service prayed from the fast recovery of BB before letting out.

Cy changed out of his fav church suit which consisted of a black jacket and pants, white shirt and steel-blue tie; and into a pair of jeans and a white muscle-shirt. He walked downstairs to grab something to eat when the phone rang. It was Robin on the other line and he requested to talk to Cy at their special spot. Cy knew that when Rob said that or visa-versa, it meant something important.

Elinore came in wondering who it was and he told his mother that is was Rob and that he was going out for a few hours and possibly more. Before he left, he was called on his cell phone by Robin again, only to find out that he would be dropping off Terra and Starfire because they wanted to have Raven tutor them since they were going to have a test the next day. After he hung up, he went upstairs and told Raven that Terra and Star would be over because they wanted to be tutored by her and she had no problem with it.

He walked over and sat next to her on the bed to see if she was okay, considering that her father was at their school each day trying to make sure she didn't go anywhere except to her house after school, but was able to avoid him all week. Her whole life since Cy helped her out was hectic, all of the things she holds dear were still at her house and so were her clothes and shopping wasn't her style.

Both were sitting next to each other and talking about anything else they could think of that kept her from thinking of her father, when Cy almost lost his tongue when he mentioned him liking her being at his place. That last comment caught her attention and they both were looking at each other in complete silence. Their faces slowly inched closer to each other, when the doorbell rang, snapping them out of their trance.

"I-I better get that." Cy murmered while pointing over his shoulder as he slowly back out of the room.

Raven's face had a deep blush on it after he left, but shook her head to get those thoughts out of her mind. She never thought she'd like Cy in that manner. Sure he went out of his way to help her out and sure he was the first friend she got when she started at Murakami High AND was always there for her, but that didn't mean she had those feelings for him. However one question was spinning through her head. "Did _he_ like_ her_?"

Downstairs, Cy answered the door to see Star, Rob and Terra there and welcomed them in. Terra asked where Raven was and headed upstairs when told that she was there. Cy asked Rob if he was ready to go and Rob agreed, but before they left Cy asked his mom is she could make lunch and possibly dinner for the girls. It was no problem for her seeing how she didn't have any plans for that day and complied before seeing her son and best friend leave with the door closing behind them.

* * *

At BB's house, he was in his room playing Gamestation when his mother walked in with some freshly cut vegetables and ranch dressing.

"How are you feeling son?"

"I'm doing good."

"I'm glad, and I brought you some snacks." His mom said as she sat the plate down next to him.

"Thanks." BB replied before pausing the racing game he was playing to pick up a stick of celery and dip it in the dressing.

BB's mother began to leave, but stopped short of the door and asked her only child why he was mugged. He shrugged his shoulders and said that it didn't matter because he and Terra was fine. After running her fingers through her long, dark-brown curly hair, his mother sat down next to him on his bed.

"May I ask you what you were doing that day? Because they could've spotted you with some money and figured you for an easy target."

"Well it was nothing out of the ordinary. Me and Terra were at the mall enjoying our time together, when Cid came up to us."

"Who's Cid?"

"He's the most popular guy at school and was trying to put the moves on Terra, but she chose me over him."

"So what happened when he walked up to both of you."

"What happened was that Terra went to go get something to eat and he walked over to me and told me that he takes what he wants."

"Oh, one of _those_ guys."

"Yeah, anyway, Terra came back over when me and him were face to face, then we left. Just after that was when we were held up."

"Hmm..."

"Okay, what is it mom?"

"Nothing Garfield."

"I know you better than that mom, and when you say 'Hmm...' it means something's up. Now what is it?"

"Did this Cid have any friends with him?"

"I don't know, I wasn't paying attention. I just wanted him to leave."

"Okay, well don't you think it's kind of coincidental that right after you leave, you get held up, then beat down?"

"Not really, I mean this city is dangerous at times."

"Yeah, but in broad daylight son? It sounds to me like it was a setup."

"How so?"

"He walked up to you and told you he takes what he wants. More than likely he wanted to remove you from the equation or teach you not to mess with him."

"Why would he do that?"

"Because a guy like him won't let anyone or anything get in his way. And while it's quite admirable with his drive, it goes to far when it involves hurting other people and that's what he did to you. Were there any witnesses?"

"No, it happened in an alley. I don't remember much else after being hit in the head"

"Then I suggest you ask Terra, since you don't remember. See what she has to say about it. Anyway, I just wanted to ask you about it. You need to relax." She finished before leaving the room.

BB thought for a minute about what his mom said and decided to ask Terra when they went back to school the next day before unpausing the game.

* * *

Hip-hop music could barely be heard as Cy drove to the spot he and Rob would always go to to talk ever since they've known each other. The car came to a halt just outside of the city on a hill just before the mountains that had a great view of the city and was close to where they lived. Cy turned the radio up a bit before they both got out, walked to the front and say on the hood.

They just looked around and felt the occasional light breeze before either of them said a word.

"Hey Cy, I've been thinking. What happened to BB was uncalled for."

"Yeah, I know."

"And we also know who did it."

"Actually, I don't. My mind's been on other stuff."

"I know what it's been on too, but anyway, we know it was Cid's crew that did it. They're the one one's who would have anything to gain, and especially because Terra was there too."

"Makes since, so what do you have in mind?"

"That's where I'm at a loss Cy. Since no witnesses have come forth, we can't go after them. All we _can_ do is question them."

Cy snickered. "A lot of good that'll do."

"Ah shut up."

"Is that all you were thinking about?"

"No, I was thinking about how BB getting hurt turned out to be a good thing."

"Um. how is that a good thing?" Cy asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Well, that day I would've taken Star out on the town, but I wouldn't have known what to do or what to take her to. Got any ideas?"

"Hmmm...you could try Crash Alley since we go there a lot to watch races and you wanna race there yourself. There's the old drive-in movie theatre that's still up, but if I had to choose one thing, it'd be the beach that overlooks Titan Island."

"Hey! That's it. The carnival is right outside it and she'd love to hear the legend of Titan Island. By the way, mom wishes you would stop by more often."

"Yeah, I haven't talked to her in a while. Since we've got nothing else to do, why don't we go there now?"

"Sounds good."

They both got back in Cy's car and headed towards Robin's house.

* * *

Back at Cy's house, Raven, Terra and Star were enjoying the homemade buffalo wings that Elinore made while Raven tutored the others. They decided to take a break so their brains wouldn't overload on schoolwork. Terra moved closer to Raven to ask her a question, but was immediately cut off. Raven knew that Terra was trying to invoke her into doing some girl-talk, because most of her questions were about guys if it didn't involve anything school-related.

Cy's mother came in to see if any of them needed anything, but even more, she was bored. She sat down in the chair that as by the desk and asked if there was anything that the girls wanted to talk about. Terra, always full of questions said yes and Starfire's energetic self agreed. Normally, Raven would've just said no, but knew that Ms. Stone was a woman of experience in life and wanted to talk to. Elinore was pleased that the girls were anxious to ask questions because it would make their friendship with each other stronger and help them along in life.

Starfire was the first to ask.

"Ms. Stone, may I ask your advice on what to do for a first date?"

"Well, the only thing I can say is to enjoy yourself. Let me guess, it's with Richard right?"

"Yes ma'am."

"How long have you known and how much do you know about him?"

"I'm not quite sure I know a lot about him, but I want to learn more and he was the first friend I made since moving here."

"That sounds somewhat like my son and Raven, he was the first one to approach her, I just don't know why they haven't gotten together in the three years that they've known each other." Elinore said as if Raven wasn't in the same room, but on purpose to draw her out.

"No offense Ms. Stone, but I don't like your son like that."

"There's no need to front Raven. I've seen the way you two act around each other. You both act differently when you're not together also."

Raven had a slight blush, but before she could say anything, Starfire asked a question.

"May I ask your opinion on something that's rather...personal?"

"Sure, we're girls, you can ask me anything."

"Well on that note, I had never seen it in this country while I've been here, but wouldn't people think that Cy and Raven datin would be rather awkward?"

"What would you mean by that?" Elinore asked.

"W-Well I mean that they're...different colors." Starfire asked with her head hung low.

"Ah, I see. Yes, some people would see it as that. There are those that are against it, there are those who don't understand it and there are those who are with it. I just see it as this: Love has no color. If you like someone, it shouldn't matter their color."

Starfire nodded and Terra raised her hand to ask something. All the while, Raven was reading, but still listening.

"On that note Ms. Stone, what would you say about other stuff relating to love?"

"Could you be a little more specific?"

"Well what would you say true love is?"

"I see, well that's a pretty tough question. But from my experience, true love is when no matter what the condition, when you know that no matter what, as long as you're with that person, everything will be fine."

"Is that how you and Mr. Stone were?" Terra asked.

"Very much so." Elinore replied with a smile.

"What was his name?"

"Silas."

"May I ask what he was like?" Star quesitoned.

"Sure. Silas was...unlike any other man I ever met. He was charming, intelligent and handsome."

"Sounds like Cy takes after his father." Terra said.

"Well, yes and no. Silas was more of a scientist at heart and loved doing things that involved the mind and he wanted Victor to follow in his steps by going into the scientific field. At first it seemed as if Victor was, even after Silas passed away, but when my son hit puberty and he started getting bigger; well he started to focus more on sports like he does now."

"How did he pass away?" Starfire asked without thinking.

Ms. Stone was caught off guard by it, but replied. "Did you ask Cy that?"

"Not in those exact words." Raven said. "But when the subject was brought up, he and Rob became quiet."

"I wouldn't be surprised."

"Well why would Robin be upset?" Terra asked.

Elinore paused for another moment deciding whether it was right for her to tell them or if it was right for her son. "I'm not sure I'm the one to tell you that."

"We know that Cy would probably be the best one to tell us, but you know how he is."

Ms. Stone sighed. "You have to promise not to tell him OR Richard. It was about twelve years ago and Silas was on his way to work. We both had the day off, but Silas was always one to work hoping to advance in anything, so he left while I took care of our son. Victor was asleep, so I had some time to myself and made a quick snack and watched some television. I was flipping through the channels and the news came up. Normally I would've changed the channel, but there was something there that I thought I'd never see. It was Silas being held hostage by a man just outside of S.T.A.R. Labs. He had a gun to Silas' head and was demanding escape. The cops were all over the place as the stand-off went on for over an hour. The criminal was high on drugs as stated by the reporter, when all of a sudden out of nowhere, he shot my husband in the head. Right after that shot was fired, the police did the same thing. When they ran over to check on them, both were dead. The criminal...was Robin's father."

All three girls sat there with their mouths slightly openand all of their eyes were watering. They knew it was something big to make Cy and Rob uneasy, but none of them were prepared for this. Elinore's eyes were burning as she too was trynig to hold her tears in, but continued with the rest that they wanted to know.

"At Silas' funeral, there was a young woman with a boy by her side. They both walked up to me and Victor to apologize because they turned out to be the family of the man who took my husband's life. At first, I felt anger towards her, but realized that it wasn't her fault, especially after finding out that they had been divorced for nearly a year. That's how Victor and Richard first met. Me and Ms. Grayson made sure to tell them everything at a young age, and it turned out for the better because they became best friends through this tragedy. We're very proud of how our sons rose above this, but it's still a subject that is still soft to them. So I beg all of you, to please not tell them that I told you. If someday, they feel they want to tell you, just listen and don't give it away."

All three girls nodded and wiped their faces.

"I really need to get back to what I was doing." Elinore stated before she got up and left.

After watching Cy's mom leave, they all looked at each other in complete shock. Neither of them knew what to say, or do, especially because the boys would be back soon. Eventually, they did come back and Cy took all of the girls hom, except Raven, who was still hiding out at his place. For the rest of the evening, she stayed by his side. Even if he didn't know why, he didn't mind. That night was also a meaningful one with Robin and Starfire because they stayed on the phone talking until early in the morning.


	5. The Legend Of Titan Island

The next week of school was rather timid and dull. BB was still walking around with a limp, and wasn't as energetic as he normally was in class. It was so strange that even a few of his teachers were down because they missed his usual antics. Terra was around making sure he wasn't down, just like the others, but the only one who was enjoying it was Raven because it gave her a break from him so she wouldn't have to break him.

BB told the others about the conversation that he and his mom had over the weekend, making Cy and Rob want to "question" Cid and his friends about what they know, but surprisingly none of them were there.

They took their speculations to the principal, but he told them that things that happened out of school were out of his control. All he could do was to question them himself and act accordingly to what they tell him.

That evening, Cy had a game. As he played, the others watched and cheered, Raven was still remembering the past weekend where she learned why he and Robin have such a strong and personal friendship. It wasn't just her; Starfire was feeling the same as well. Even though she has only known then for a few months, she couldn't help but be in awe over how strong their bond is and she considered herself lucky to have friends like them.

The crowd cheered as the home team lead at half-time. BB called over the cotton candy seller and asked for a couple of bags for him and Terra to share.

"What is that fluffy, pink cloud you two are eating?" Star asked.

"You mean cotton candy?" Terra asked back.

"Yes, I have never seen anything like that."

"Well, do you want to try some?"

"Very much so!" She exclaimed.

Terra handed her a bag, and Starfire reached her hand in and pulled out a small amount, then put it in her mouth. Her eyes lit up as the sweet taste engulfed her taste buds. Starfire asked for more, and Terra gave her her own bag since one bag was enough for BB and Terra.

* * *

Star offered to share with Rob, but he wasn't there, then asked Raven and she shrugged and decided to share with her.

In the locker room, Cy and his teammates were heading out for the start of the second half, where Robin was there to greet him.

"What is it man?" Cy asked.

"I just saw Cid and his buds in the stands; we can ask them ourselves if he was there."

"Even if he was, it's not like he's going own up and say he did it or he saw something."

"Yeah, I guess I'm getting ahead of myself, but there is something we can do."

"That being?"

"We can ask BB if he remembers the faces of the guys who jumped him look like and if Cid's goons are the ones."

"Sounds good to me, but I gotta go. You take care of it while I take care of the game." Cy finished before putting his helmet off and jogging to catch up with his teammates.

Rob was walking back to where the others were as Cy was playing and asked BB if he remembered the guys who attacked him. BB nodded and Rob pointed in the direction of Cid and his fellows. BB's reaction was all Rob needed as proof and couldn't wait for the game to be over so he could tell Cy.

They watched in utter disbelief that Cid and his crew were cheering for the other team.

"Talk about school spirit." Raven scoffed.

* * *

The game finished with Cy's team barely pulling out the win.

"That was a close one son! We just might have a chance at state this year!" Cy's coach exclaimed as he patted his back. "Hit the shower's boys!" The coach said to the rest of the team in the locker room.

Cy walked out of the shower room with a towel around his waist and walked to his locker. He pulled out his duffel bag, opened it and pulled out his cell phone to call and tell his mom that his team won.

He got dressed, high-fived the other teammates and walked out of the locker room to greet his friends.

"Great win tonight Cy." BB greeted.

"Thanks, so did Rob talk ask you if you remembered the guys who took you out?"

"Yeah, and it was Cid's losers." BB growled. "Let's get em back."

"Oh that's smart, just walk up and beat them up with all of the people watching." Raven scoffed.

"She's got a point Gar." Terra said. "If you want to get em back, you need to get the proof that they attacked you."

"And how do we do that?" BB huffed, because he was being ganged up on verbally.

"Knowing Cid and his pals, they're the cocky type. If you provoke them enough, they'll gladly say they did it, and when they do, have a tape recorder with you."

"Sounds like a really good plan." Starfire said.

"I agree." Rob said. "We'll take care of it this weekend."

"Say what!" Cy asked and brought Robin to the side. "You forget that this weekend, you were finally going to take Star out on a tour of the city?" He whispered.

"Oh crap." Rob groaned.

"I figured as much. Look, you take her out, BB and I will take care of them."

"But you'll be outnumbered."

"We won't be going to fight them; we'll be going just to get a confession from them. Besides, we wouldn't want you to miss out on the fun now would we?" He asked with a smile. "Okay, sorry about that guys, but we just needed to clear something up."

"It's no problem. I was just wondering how you were planning to get then to admit it." Terra asked.

"I know where Cid hangs out. He always goes to that pool hall by Crash Alley. I always see him there playing for money when I'm practicing the routes. Check there this weekend." Robin said.

* * *

Friday was here and BB was feeling a lot better, he was back to his old tricks and decided to go old school with putting a whoopee-cushion on his teacher's seat. The whole class groaned when they heard it go off, knowing who did it. Terra had her head lowered because her face was red from the blush of embarrassment, but rose up and smacked BB on the back of the head when he started to laugh. After hearing the slap that echoed throughout the classroom, the teacher turned around and snickered before starting the lesson.

In science, Cy was taking the test that Raven helped him study for. The first few minutes he had a hard time trying figure out the problems, but he soon found his rhythm and he had no problem finishing the test. He was able to finish with ample time to relax and enjoy the fact that the hardest test of the year was over for him.

Robin was next to him and was having some trouble, but he was able to get a few study sessions in with Raven and eventually finished before time ran out.

"How do you feel you did?" Cy asked him as they were leaving the room for lunch.

Robin scoffed. "Don't ask."

"Aw, c'mon, you couldn't have done _that_ bad."

"It's not that it was bad, it just didn't go as well as I hoped."

"I see, well we can't worry about it now, its lunch time."

Both, followed by Raven, headed to the cafeteria. All three sat down at their normal table and were met by the other three soon after. The entire lunch period BB couldn't take his eyes off of Cid. He was full of anger and rage that he wanted to walk over and start a school-wide fight, but Terra was able to keep him in tact. It was a rare lunchtime since it was so quiet, due to BB's growing animosity towards Cid.

Before they knew it, the bell rang, signaling that they had to get back to class. BB thought it would be a great way to sneak a hit in, but Cy made sure he didn't go anywhere. He didn't want to change BB getting expelled and others suspended for either cheering for the fight or joining in.

Throughout the rest of the day, BB was fuming. He could barely sit still in class. Normally he always had a smile, but he felt angry because he kept thinking of how helpless he was to defend himself. Terra saw that he was unable to concentrate on taking down notes, so she focused since their finals were coming up and they could study together.

The minutes seemed like hours, and hours like days for BB until school was out for the week. He decided to walk home instead of having Cy drive him home. Normally, Terra would've gone with him, but she felt that he needed this time alone. He needed to vent.

* * *

After dropping everyone off, Cy was relaxing at home, knowing he was done with all the heavy work in school for the year. The only thing he needed to focus on was the last game of the year, which determines your final athletic score. Before he began his daily workout, he was called by his uncle Charlie.

"Hey Vic, after our last conversation, I did some calls and pulled some strings with some of the guys I know and if your friend's father is really abusing her like that, then what we can do is have a undercover camera put on her, and if he hits her—in the face, then we can arrest him for child abuse."

"That's great! When can we do this?" Cy asked excitedly.

"The only day we'll be able to do it is tomorrow."

Cy almost dropped the phone when he heard it. "Tomorrow?"

"Yeah. It'll have to be tomorrow or weeks later."

"I see…"

"Is it tomorrow?"

Cy paused for a minute, knowing how much else was going on that day. "Yes."

After hanging up, Cy knew he had three people to call. The first one was Raven. He told her that tomorrow was going to be the end of her nightmare and explained how before hanging up. Next, he called Rob and told him that his date/tour with Starfire would probably be a little late after telling him the circumstances. Robin didn't mind at all, he didn't mind if it had to wait until next weekend, as long as Raven was safe. Before he hung up with Rob what time Cid hangs out at the pool hall and found out that it was in the evening when the big players arrive. Last, he called BB and told him the time that he would hopefully be picking him up and to make sure he had a recorder and an empty tape.

When he hung up, sat down and took a deep breath. Tomorrow was going to be a BIG day for him and the others.

* * *

At Star's house, she was beaming with energy, she couldn't wait for tomorrow. It was her first date and she was full of energy. She was practically flying down the stairs, but came to a screeching halt when her father appeared at the bottom with the phone in his hand.

"It's for you Star. It's some _boy_." His last word sent the message that he didn't approve of her dating, but reluctantly gave in because of his wife.

Star answered to see that Robin was on the line. He was hesitant at first, but told her that he doesn't know if they'll be going tomorrow because of what would be happened with Raven and her father. Star seemed upset, but then replied with a happy tone agreeing with Robin that Raven's safety comes first.

After they hung up, Robin was down because he wished he had his bike so he wouldn't have to rely on using Cy's car. He grumbled for a few moments, but there was nothing he could do and went about his day.

* * *

Terra wanted to call BB, but decided not to. Something inside her told her that this weekend was a turning point for him. It's almost like she had a psychic connection with him, because to her, it seemed as if he was mad at himself and not Cid. It was a quiet night and she spent it looking at the stars wishing he would call so she could at least talk to him.

* * *

Saturday finally arrived and it was one of the days the gang dreaded having. Cy got up and took his time eating breakfast after his morning shower. He waited for his uncle to call so he could head down to Raven's house and get it over with. Time seemed like it had stopped until the call came. He got dressed and headed downstairs, where his mom was waiting. She gave him a hug and kiss for good luck, because anything can happen.

After getting in his car, he rubbed his face before starting it and headed down to Raven's place.

As he approached her house, he saw his uncle and two other officers standing a few houses down from hers, so they wouldn't be noticed. He pulled up beside them to see how it was going to go down.

Charlie figured that since he was going to be there, it would be better if he was wearing the camera for a better view. Since Cy didn't have any hair, they placed it on the collar of his shirt and tested it for the best angle to fit his height. After all of the pieces were in place, he called Raven's house from his cell phone and told her that he was right outside, but before she hung up, he could hear her father screaming at her for all of the times that guys have called. Feeling the need that the time was right, he rushed to the door and knocked on it, only to have an angry Mr. Roth open it and practically yell his head off.

"I came to pick up your daughter."

"For what! What would the likes of _you_ want with her…like I didn't know."

"Me and the rest of our friends were going to go to the movies."

"I bet, and let me guess, you'd try something while you were in there huh?"

"No, I wouldn't." Cy retorted.

"It doesn't matter, you and no one like you will go anywhere with her."

"What do you mean, 'no one like me?"

"I think you know. Raven! Come say goodbye to your _friend_."

Raven walked out, and saw Cy at the edge of the doorway, with her father in his face. Cy gave her a wink, telling her that it was time.

"I'm going out with my friends."

"No you won't! You won't go anywhere with anyone like him." Raven's father growled as he grabbed her arm with force and pulled her back.

"You're my father, you can't—"Raven angrily started, but was punched in the face.

Cy stepped in and grabbed Raven's father, but he punched Cy, sending him to the ground outside. Her father stepped down the steps as Cy was getting up and they began fighting. Cy ducked the first few punches Mr. Roth threw at him, and retaliated with his own punches. Blow after blow was traded, as Mr. Roth was knocked down again. As Cy walked over to him, Raven's father resorted to playing dirty and threw some dirt in Cy's eyes, then proceeded to give him everything he had.

Going on instinct, Cy went into all-block boxing pose and waited for Mr. Roth to attack so he could counter and it proved to be a good move as he felt his gut being impacted, so he deflected the punch with his left hand and attacked with his right. A loud grunt gave away Mr. Roth's position and Cy was back on the offensive and hit him with three continuous punches that took him down for the count.

After it was over, Cy fell to his knees, gasping for air. Raven ran to the kitchen and ran a glass of water to wash out Cy's eyes as his uncle and the two officers ran over. Charlie checked on his nephew, while the others were arresting Raven's father.

"Why didn't we rush in after he hit her Lt.?" One of them asked.

"Because I am in charge and we move when we say we move."

"Yes sir."

After watching them take Mr. Roth to the squad car, he turned back to Cy, who was having his eyes washed out with water from Raven.

"This is probably the only time I'll ever be able to do anything like this for you kid, so watch yourself." Charlie said as he reached out and patted his brother's son on the shoulder, before leaving.

When they saw that he was gone, Cy and Raven sat on the ground, both in silence.

"How do you feel?" Cy asked as he caught his breath.

"To be honest, I don't know."

"I understand." He said as he stood up. "Well, no use sitting around here, why not head back to my place and maybe you'll feel better."

"I would like that." She smiled and replied as she helped him up.

Cy dusted himself off before they went back into Raven's house to get some clothes for her, since her father was going to be in jail and no one would be able to bail him out, since the only one who could is with him.

* * *

Elinore was outside to greet them as she awaited to hear what happened. Cy sat on the couch and Raven next to him. He asked Raven if she could call BB and Robin to see if they could be here soon, and she did so while he filled him mom in on everything that happened.

He leaned his head back and relaxed for a few minutes, before he got up and took a shower to wash away the blood that was on him. There were several cuts on his arms and face, so he didn't know whether it was his or from Raven's father.

When he finished, he walked downstairs to see Raven and Elinore chatting over the events that had perspired. Raven told him that the guys would be there in a little while, so that prompted Cy to hustle back upstairs and change into some street clothes.

The guys were dropped off by their parents and the four of them talked and waited for the evening to come. Cy filled them in on what happened earlier and ate pizza while the relaxed. The others also noticed that BB wasn't as angry as he was the day before.

* * *

Evening finally came and they headed out for the last confrontation of the day. BB showed that he brought his pocket recorder before they left. All three guys wanted this day to be over with as soon as possible. Cy turned on some music to hopefully ease the tension.

As he drove there, they went over how it was going to happen and the final plan was that BB was going to provoke Cid and get into his head so he wouldn't notice what BB was really up to. Before they knew it, the pool hall was within sight and Cy parked his car before they got out to see people walking in the pool hall. All three took a deep breath, before heading in.

Loud music, chatter and the smacking off the billiard balls hitting each other filled the room…as did the smell of alcohol and cigarettes.

They scanned the room and found Cid, who had just won a game, in the back. Cy and Rob stood near the entrance as BB headed towards him and started his recorder.

"Well hello, little green midget." Cid smirked, and high-fived his friends.

"Better to be small and green, then tall and yellow." BB growled back.

"Oooh…" The others cawed.

"What do you want, a game?" Cid asked.

"Yeah, sure." BB responded. "One-hundred dollars."

"Easiest one-hundred I'll ever make."

They racked up the balls and Cid "graciously" let BB start. BB broke and knocked in two striped balls. He continued and sent two more in before missing. Cid took over, and had a big smile on his face. Ball after ball was being knocked in as Cy and Rob watched from the distance.

The game wasn't looking good, but BB caught a lucky break and was able to get back into it. He put every single one of his in and was down to the eight-ball, but missed. Cid rubbed his pool stick back and forth as his smile grew even larger and knocked every one in, but he too, missed on the eight-ball. His smile didn't waver as the ball was in a precarious spot.

BB took a deep breath, aimed and fired. The ball bounced off one side, then the other and as it approached the hole he need to win, it slowed and looked like it wasn't going in, but had enough momentum to fall in.

Cid was nowhere near happy, and his faced showed it, but BB help out his hand and received payment.

"I bet you wish you had that luck a few days ago." Cid grumbled.

"What do you mean by that?" BB asked.

"It seems like your head isn't as hard and you proclaim it to be, but allow my associates to remind you." Cid said and snapped his fingers.

BB reached in his pocket and stopped the recording before running to join Cy and Rob, who stood up in front of the others. Even though they were outnumbered, two to one, they each popped their knuckles and started fighting. Cy took on the two bigger ones and Robin, the ones his size.

One of them punched Cy in the stomach, but to no avail. The move only made Cy smile before he punched him in _his_ stomach, taking him out. The other one took a chair to his back and Cy cried out in pain as it was shattered from the impact, but all it did in the end was piss Cy off. As he rose, his eyes were filled with fire and his unloaded on the hoodlum with a huge combo to his face and mid-section. Cy stepped back and watched as the thug fell to his knees. Cy walked over to him and shoved him to the floor before walking past him.

Robin had a smile on his face as both punks were trying to hit him, but his superior agility allowed him to avoid their attacks. Rob went on the offensive and attacked when he saw an opening. Each hit made the goons weaker and soon both of them ran the other way, only to have one run neck first into Cy's outstretched arm and did a flip before landing stomach first. The other put on the brakes and ran back to Robin, and was kicked in the face. Cid ran to leave, only to be grabbed by BB and thrown through one of the pool hall's windows.

The police soon arrived and to their luck, everyone testified to say that Cy, Rob and BB weren't the one's to throw the first punch. What was most surprising was the one of the officers was none other than Cy's uncle; who just shook his head as he placed Cid in the car before driving away.

Feeling they had everything they needed, they got in Cy's car and headed home.

"So B, how do you feel?" Cy asked.

"I feel a lot better, if only I got to more to Cid though."

"If you think about it, you did since you got the recording of him admitting that he orchestrated the attack on you. By the way, let's hear it. I wanna know what he said." Robin said.

"Sure." BB said as he pulled out the recorder, rewound and played it, only to hear silence. "Uh, guys, I don't think we got it."

"YOU DON'T WHAT!" Cy and Rob exclaimed at the same time.

"Just kidding." BB laughed before the conversation came on.

* * *

It was night at the Stone residence when they boys arrived back home. Each of them thought that the events that occurred were rather ironic and that they were lucky as they explained the results to Cy's mother and Raven. They also talked about where Raven was going to be staying and they thought it would be best if she stayed with Cy until the courts decided where. Lastly, before BB left, Rob suggested that he call Terra and tell her that he was doing better; which he did. That move turned out to be a bad one since BB was on the phone for several hours and the entire time, Cy was motioning that Rob was going to be paying the bill.

Although it was late, Cy went and dropped off the boys before heading back home. He let Raven have his bed again like before and he chose the couch. To Raven, it felt like the nightmare was finally over.

* * *

Sunday morning was a slow one for all of them. After arriving back from church, Elinore received a call from her brother-in-law about the permanent living conditions for Raven and was told that since she doesn't have any other relatives and that the evidence against her father was more than enough to put him away, and that it was basically her choice on where she wanted to be. Instead of telling her right away, she waited for her son to be in his room changing so she could tell her in private.

All Raven said to Cy when he wondered what they were talking about was that they needed to go by her old place and clean it of her belongings. He asked back if they could postpone it since Robin would be borrowing his car for the day, so she just settled for next weekend.

* * *

It was late afternoon when Robin finally woke up. He saw what time it was and hurried up to the shower. The whole time in there, he couldn't choose what places he wanted to visit first. It was so unlike him to be nervous and anxious at the same time. After finishing, he went in his room to decide what to wear.

He finally settled on white pants and a blue shirt to match his black shades. When he finished spraying his cologne on, he called Star to see if she was ready, then called Cy to have him drop off his car.

After hanging up, he went outside and waited for Cy to arrive. The whole time he was impatient and his actions showed it since he was pacing back and forth, then occasionally sitting down and drumming his fingers on the armrest of his seat.

Cy arrived in what seemed like an eternity. He got out and handed Robin the keys. Rob got in the driver's seat, and drove Cy back to his house before leaving. After doing so, Rob felt even more nervous because he wasn't driving his own vehicle and didn't want to wreck it. Hoping to calm him down, he turned on the radio to a multi-genre station as he headed toward Star's place.

* * *

Outside of Starfire's place, she was standing outside as evening approached. She was wearing blue jeans and a green shirt. A smile came across her face when she saw Robin approaching.

She ran to the passenger door and go in.

"Where are we going?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"Well I thought we'd go get something to eat first. I'm sorry it's so late that I came though."

"It's okay; I know we won't be able to go everywhere you wanted to. I'm just really glad we're out." She replied with a smile.

"Cool."

Rob drove both of them to the infamous Pizza Shack and they ordered a large supreme pizza and two sodas. They spent the time conversing over many topics, Robin's past and Star's, but the main topic was the culture of the United States. It was always a mystery to her because of its history and how it has evolved into today's society.

Before they knew it, two hours had passed due to their engrossed conversation and they moved onto the carnival, which no matter what time of day or year, it was packed. It was Star's first time there and there were so many rides that she wanted to try. A sincere smile stayed on Robin's face as they went from ride to ride, but the last one he chose, which was the Ferris wheel.

The awe that escaped Star's mouth was what Rob was hoping for as she gazed at the view of the entire city on one side and the view of the lake on the other. As the ride neared it's end, Star was next to Robin and both were quiet; they were just enjoying the moment.

It was the time that neither wanted—time to take Starfire back to her home, but it was the inevitable. Although it was the downer of the day, they both were happy at the quality time that they got to spend with each other.

Rob took his time taking her back as he drove along the beach, so Star could get a good view of the lake. As she gazed in wonder, a strange image reflected across the waving tide of the lake. It was in the shape of a giant "T."

"Robin, I just saw a strange shadow on the lake, but not one above it. What is that?"

"You saw the "T!" Rob gasped.

"Yeah, what's going on?"

"Legend has it that long ago, before this land was developed into the city we live in today, that there were six young travelers. All of them were abandoned as children and had to fend for themselves. They all ended up meeting each other and decided that their only way to survive was to stay together. One was small but very versed in fighting, he was their leader. The next in command was as large as life and as strong too. There were three girls, one was an enchantress, the other a master archer and the other was as agile as a rubber-band and skilled with knives. The youngest loved animals so much that he patterned his fighting techniques after them. Well, as the years went on, they got older and technology more advanced—but still nothing like today. The village they lived in was the one they protected and one day while doing so, there was an earthquake that separated them from their home. They had no way of getting back, so they settled on the island you see before you. Eventually they made a boat to make it back to the village, but the island was their home and that home they made a gigantic "T" that also was their home to ward off enemies. They became legendary and were given the name "The Titans," which is what our school's named after." Robin explained as he continued to drive.

"Wow…" Was all Star could say.

"Yeah, now you know the legend of Titan Island, but what amazes me is that you saw it. It was only a folk tale used at our school to inspire everyone, but now that you saw the "T" it makes me wonder if it was more than a myth."

Just as he finished that sentence, Rob was pulling into her neighborhood.

"I had a wonderful time Robin. I hope we get to do this again soon."

"Me too, and hopefully next time I'll have my own ride."

"It wouldn't matter to me as long as we had fun."

"Okay."

He pulled into her driveway, walked around and opened the door for her to get out. Star gave him a hug before she walked to her door, and as she did, her father was inside watching through a window.

Rob watched her walk inside, then got in Cy's car and headed for his house. The home time he drove, he hummed along with the radio and tapped his fingers on the steering wheel.

This time it was Cy's turn to be waiting outside. He saw Rob pull into his drive-way and the first thing he did was run to his car and give it a hug.

"Did you miss daddy?" He asked as he rubbed the hood.

"You don't know how pathetic you look." Rob said.

"You don't know how much this thing cost." Cy replied as he continued to massage his car.

"Fair enough."

"Ready to go home?"

"Yeah."

As Cy drove Rob back to his place, the discussed everything that went on during the day, especially Robin and Starfire's date. They were so caught up that they didn't realize that they were at Rob's house already, but it didn't matter to them since they'd have lunch the next day.

Rob ran inside so he could prepare for the next day and get some rest. Cy took a shortcut and did the same.

All of them had smiles on their faces as they slept, knowing that things were finally going good for them.

End Of Chapter 5


End file.
